


you're a heartbeat away

by cypheraly



Series: BTS Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Baker Kim Seokjin | Jin, Baker Kim Taehyung | V, Baker Park Jimin, Bingo: Bakery, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Tattoo Artist Im Jaebum | JB, Tattoo Artist Jeon Jungkook, Tattoo Artist Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Tattoo Artist Kim Yugyeom, Tattoo Artist Min Yoongi | Suga, hint of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/cypheraly
Summary: in a bakery across the street from a tattoo parlor, jimin and jungkook are just trying to figure this whole getting together thing out





	you're a heartbeat away

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tile: Bakery
> 
> so i guess this one is more like an introduction to this little verse. i've got so many ideas for it, but here we have the story of how jimin and jungkook get together.
> 
> [quick moodboard here](https://skzmxtp.tumblr.com/post/186661219772/youre-a-heartbeat-away-jikook-bakerytattoo-shop)

Jimin’s favorite thing about the bakery was the early mornings when it was just him starting the cooking prep and getting ready to start the first round of goodies for the shop. It was still in the bakery, besides him moving around and working. He usually had the radio playing in the corner. There was no one around to judge him as he danced around and sang along with the music.

Or maybe Jimin’s favorite thing about the bakery was that as he was opening it for the day, two hours after he showed up to start his shift, the tattoo parlor across the street was shuttering its windows for the night and a small group of tattoo artists would come filing out the front door before crossing the street to the bakery. Jimin smiled and greeted them as they came in, all hollering a greeting except the tall one in the back. He just smiled shyly at Jimin, keeping himself hunched over slightly so that he could hide behind the others. 

Jimin smiled brightly as he started lining up their orders on the counter and said, “We’ve got an americano with light ice for Yoongi, mocha frappe with caramel and a bagel with cream cheese for Hoseok, black coffee and a blueberry muffin for Jaebum, chocolate muffin with matcha tea for Yugyeom, and coffee with sugar and milk with a cinnamon bagel for Jungkook. Right?” They had been coming there every morning since the tattoo parlor opened up about six months prior, and they always ended up ordering the same thing. Jimin had started getting their orders ready for them before opening on the mornings he worked about three months before that day.

“You’re an angel, Jimin-ah,” Hoseok sighed as he handed Jimin the money for his order, and Yugyeom’s despite Yugyeom protesting, and then picked up his items off the counter. 

(It confused him the first time he met Hoseok and he found out that Hoseok did work at the parlor. He had no visible tattoos, no piercings. He didn’t look like he should be working there. Hoseok explained that he tended to just work the front desk, but that he could give tattoos. He just didn’t have any, himself, but he had done several of the other boys’ tattoos for them. Jimin had nearly doubled over giggling when Hoseok had squeaked and told him that he was terrified of needles.)

“Thank you, hyung,” said Yugyeom to Jimin as he grabbed his tea and muffin. He and Hoseok then made their way over to the couch along the right window. The world outside the window behind them was lightening even more as the sun continued to rise. The two of them would make a pretty picture with the sunrise behind them as they sat on the couch, and Hoseok carelessly draped his leg over Yugyeom’s. Hoseok took a drink of his coffee as Yugyeom spoke to him - quietly to the point that Jimin couldn’t hear what he was saying, but Hoseok had a smile on his face as he set aside his bagel and drink onto the table in front of the couch in order to pull on the collar of Yugyeom’s already wide-necked shirt to expose what seemed to be newer ink curling around the tops of his shoulders from his back. Hoseok brushed his fingers over whatever the tattoo was and said that it seemed to be healed fine.

All the while, Jaebum and Yoongi bickered a little over who would pay for their (and Jungkook’s) orders - Jaebum finally just grabbed Yoongi’s drink off the counter and shoved it into his hands while handing Jimin his debit card with the other hand and telling Yoongi to go sit down. Yoongi narrowed his eyes slightly but took a drink through his straw anyway. Jaebum smiled at Yoongi, and grabbed his own order after getting his card back from Jimin. The two of them took a seat on the armchair next to the couch. Yoongi took his place in the seat while Jaebum stayed perched on the arm of it. Every so often, Yoongi’s fingers would brush against the side or back of Jaebum’s leg while they talked with Yugyeom and Hoseok, getting his attention so that Jaebum would smile softly at him.

(The first time that Jimin had seen Yoongi and Jaebum had been a few days after the tattoo parlor opened up. They had just opened for the night and the bakery was closing within the next half hour. Jimin was tense as they looked over the menus. Both of them were wearing black t-shirts with the sleeves and sides cut out. Jimin could see tattoos on both their arms. Yoongi had one that seemed to curl around his right side and to his back - later Jimin would see that it was a tree with cherry blossoms. Jaebum’s tattoos were all soft colors and lines, including what appeared to be a tattoo of a few pieces of lavender and a ribbon that wound its way around his bicep, giving Jimin a sense of nostalgia and some emotion that Jimin couldn’t quite place as he looked at them. Maybe that should have been his sign that he could relax, but he remained tense and nervous as they stood around. He was prepared to throw hot coffee in their faces or take out one of their kneecaps with a well placed kick if he had to, but they just ordered and smiled and thanked Jimin before going across the street leaving Jimin staring dumbly after them as all the fight left him and he realized they weren’t there to cause trouble.)

Jungkook watched his friends for a few seconds before shaking his head a little and picking up his order with a small smile at Jimin. “Just you again this morning?” Jungkook questioned, almost startling Jimin. In the six months that Jimin had known Jungkook, he had never really said much. At first, Jimin had thought it was because Jungkook didn’t like him, but Hoseok had reassured him that Jungkook just struggled with talking to new people if it wasn’t related to work.

(The first day that Jimin saw Jungkook was almost a week after he met Yoongi and Jaebum. He came trailing in after Hoseok and Hyungwon - this tall and pretty boy that Jimin swore could have been a model that had since quit working at the parlor to travel with his actual model boyfriend. The three of them were the only ones that came over that morning. Jimin hadn’t asked where the others were, though he’d wanted to. At that point he hadn’t felt comfortable enough with them to ask something that could’ve been personal. Anyway, they came in and Jungkook had kept himself behind the other two the whole time; but, when Jimin handed him the drink that Hyungwon had ordered for him, he had given Jimin this smile that had almost literally made his heart stop. It wasn’t until the next time that Jungkook showed up that Jimin even noticed the tattoos on his arms or the piercings in his ears or the small, white jewel pierced through the left side of his nose. It wasn’t until four visits later that Jimin found out Jungkook had a tongue ring; he’d seen the flash of something silver in Jungkook’s mouth when he finally, _finally_ said something to Jimin. Jimin had nearly combusted right then and there.)

Jimin laughed softly, nodding a little as he leaned against the counter in front of him. “For now. Hyuna, Kenta, and Youngmin are going to be here in about an hour just before the real morning rush,” he answered.

Jungkook nodded at the information, idly brushing his thumb back and forth against the side of his cup before he smiled a little and then went over to where his friends were sitting, taking his place in the other empty seat. Jimin sighed a little as he watched them for several seconds, but then he busied himself with some cleaning and continuing to prepare for the next customers that would be showing up. The group of men from the tattoo parlor finished their food and most of their drinks before they left for the day, thanking Jimin loudly as they left, taking their drinks with them. It made some of the other customers that had shown up glare at them, but Jimin just smiled and waved. “You should ask him out,” Hyuna told Jimin, bumping him lightly with her hip. It made Jimin look from her to the window where the guys were walking by only to see Jungkook quickly look ahead of him with what seemed to be a blush forming on his face. “He was totally staring at you - a lot. _Again_.”

“Shut up and go check on Kenta,” Jimin grumbled. Hyuna just blew him a kiss but made her way into the back to check on Kenta, who was pulling some bread out of the oven. Jimin just sighed and shook his head, running one of his hands through his hair.

A few days later, Jimin was alone behind the counter, having just finished up the mid-day rush. Taehyung was in the office, going over some paperwork for Jimin before he would come take over so that Jimin could go home. Felix was out on the floor, picking up some of the tables that hadn’t been cleaned up yet while he could hear Changbin in the back, starting some of the dishes. He looked up when the bell above the front door jingled and was surprised to see Jungkook rushing in. He looked red in the face - but not like he was blushing, more like he’d been running. “Jun-” He stopped speaking when Jungkook pushed his way past Jimin behind the counter and ducked down to hide in the corner moments before a tall, pretty girl came walking in. With a furrowed brow, she glanced around the shop as Jimin shifted over to stand by the register, only steps away from where Jungkook was sitting. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, uhm, yes. Did you see a tall boy with tattoos on his arms come in here? He’s got a nose piercing,” she said, and then explained the shirt Jungkook was wearing - plain black but a little too big.

Jimin tried really hard not to look down at Jungkook even though he wanted to. He felt Jungkook’s fingers wrap around his ankle and give a gentle squeeze. Exhaling slowly, Jimin shook his head a little. “I’m sorry. I haven’t. Maybe he went around the corner?” Jimin smiled softly at her, though she just angrily ran a hand through her hair and turned around to exit the shop, nearly slamming the door behind her. Once Jimin could no longer see the girl outside, he turned to face the side and look down at Jungkook.

“Is she gone?” he asked, carefully lifting himself up enough to peek over the top of the counter.

“Yes. Jungkook, who was that?” Jimin asked while reaching out a hand to help Jungkook up off the floor.

“Ah. An ex.” Jungkook shrugged his shoulders a little. “I haven’t seen her since we broke up, and I ju-- It didn’t end well.” Jungkook winced at the memory. “I’m sure she wants to apologize, I just don’t want to hear it.”

“Oh.” Jimin nodded at the information. Right. Ex girlfriend. That was why Jimin hadn’t asked out Jungkook despite his co-workers insisting that he should. Jungkook was probably straight.

(Though Taehyung had rolled his eyes when Jimin pointed that out. “None of his friends are straight. Seriously. They’re all kind of dating one another. You know as well as I do that gays of various degrees flock together. Can’t say if he likes girls or not, but I’m pretty sure your boy isn’t straight,” he had said.

“He’s not _my boy_, Tae,” Jimin replied, focusing on wiping down the long counter against the wall behind the register counter that held all kinds of coffee pots and cups. “He’s just … I mean, I think he’s cute, but that’s it.”

“This coming from the one who locked me out of the apartment until I went and confessed to Seokjin.” Jimin just lifted his hands to cup his chin in a flower pose with a sweet, innocent smile on his face that made Taehyung toss a dish rag in his direction.)

“I, uhm … thank you, for not saying anything. I should …” Jungkook pointed toward the door, not wanting to overstay his welcome. Jimin already did him a huge favor by helping him out without really knowing the situation. Yoongi was going to give him hell when he found out - when, because Jungkook couldn’t keep anything from Yoongi ever.

Jimin nodded and moved out of Jungkook’s way so that he could leave. He was almost to the door when Jimin found himself leaning over the top of the register counter and saying, “Hey, Jungkook.” It made Jungkook stop and turn to look at him with the same small, shy smile that Jimin had gotten used to seeing every morning. “I get off work in about thirty minutes - do you want to get lunch with me? Or an early dinner, I guess.”

Jungkook’s smile grew a little more and he nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi [on tumblr](https://skzmxtp.tumblr.com/) or my [writing blog](https://vctrysng.tumblr.com/).


End file.
